motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Downloadable Content
MotorStorm: Monument Valley Revenge Weekend (£4.79) *1 new track - Coyote Revenge. *2 new vehicles: the Wombat Mudslide ATV and the Wakazashi Razor Bike. *New tickets in Wreckreation; if completed, a new vehicle (the Lunar-Tec Rollcage) is unlocked. *Eliminator Mode for online racing. Devil's Weekend (£4.79) *1 new track - Devil's Crossing. *3 new tickets in Wreckreation, with 9 races altogether; one more ticket unlocked if all races are won with a Gold medal. *4 new vehicles: the Wasabi Oshizushi Bike, the Mohawk Roadhog Bike, the Lunar-Tec Buffalo Big Rig, and the Patriot V8 Rally Car. *Unlockable vehicle (the Humbler Diablo) and liveries. Time Attack mode (free) *Free DLC that is similar to the Time Attack modes of the later games. Double Track Pack (£3.99) *2 new tracks for online play: Eagle's Nest, and Diamondback Speedway. Big-I-Bunny/Numskull Livery Pack (£1.49) *Unlocks liveries for 7 original MotorStorm vehicles. Crazy Samurai/Quick Foot Livery Pack (£2.39) *Unlocks liveries for 7 original MotorStorm vehicles. Arizona + Patriot 85 Game Pack (£1.49) *2 new vehicles: the Atlas Arizona Big Rig, and the Patriot 85 Rally Car. Capitano + Varjack Game Pack (£1.49) *2 new vehicles: the Castro Capitano Racing Truck, and the Atlas Varjack Mudplugger. Rascal + Governer Game Pack (£1.49) *2 new vehicles: the Wasabi Rascal ATV, and the Atlas Governor Big Rig. Domino + Adventure Game Pack (£1.49) *2 new vehicles: the Falfer Domino Rally Car, and the McQueen Adventure Mudplugger. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Adrenaline Expansion Pack This expansion pack is available on the Playstation Store at £4.79/€5.99. It contains 3 new tracks and 4 new vehicles. The new tracks are: *Reef Runner *Brimstone *Hollowed Earth The new vehicles: *Italia Futura *Falfer Imperial *Monarch Drover *Nord Kodiak The Adrenaline also includes a further 5 volcanic remixes, one of which originating from the new Hollowed Earth track, whereas the others take place in the familiar territories of Scorched, Badlands, The Edge, and Mudslide. Speed Expansion Pack This expansion pack is also available on the Playstation Store at £4.79/€5.99. It contains 3 new tracks and 4 new vehicles. It also contains a new Speed Weekend festival where you must pass through different checkpoints on some new maps and some original maps in more than the time set, either 15, 20 or 25 seconds. After completing the Speed Weekend you will unlock a new vehicle: The Castro Monstruo. The new tracks are: *Quicksands *Dark Fire Swamp *Engorged The new vehicles are: *Atlas M-SUV *Castro Monstruo *Lunar-Tec R-Cam *Mohawk Montana Also included in the Speed Expansion Pack are three volcanic remixes of existing Pacific Rift tracks, featuring Caldera Ridge, Wildfire and The Rift. Signature Liveries There are eight signature livery packs for various Manufacturers. Downloading these packs will automatically unlock all vehicle they apply to, but only with the signature livery until players unlock the vehicle normally. *Monarch *Wombat *Jester *Lunar-Tec *Patriot *Mohawk *Voodoo *Atlas MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Carbon Pack - Pre-order - Four possible new vehicles - Either the Mirage 401 Rally Car, the Wulff DT566 Supercar, the Italia Areto Superbike, or the Patriot Pitbull Superbike. *DLC Liveries - Free Customization Artwork. *Premier Pack - Released along with the game's US release. Currently available in PlayStation Store in all regions. *Supercar Elite - Status Symbol - The Italia Torquemada Supercar. *Revelation Pack - Four new vehicles *Remix Pack - Three new vehicles from the previous MotorStorm games. *Prestige Pack - Three new vehicles - One new Supercar and two non-carbon version of pre-order vehicles. *Afterparty - Patch 1.04 - Includes The Rock and six new Festival events for Stone. *Italia Tauromachia - Supercar, with three unlock methods. One is connected to Weekly Challenges, one involves the Downloadable Events packages, and the last method is unknown. *Outlaw Vehicle Pack - Three new vehicles - Two new vehicles and one non-carbon version of a pre-order Superbike. *Downloadable Events - Eighteen new Festival events, focusing on three different characters (six events per character) - Lena, Dice, and Muerte. *Patch 1.05 - Contains Mode Editor. *Gold Rims - Available for all vehicles. Accidentally released with Glow Rims for 1 day. Currently unreleased. *Glowing Rims - Available for all vehicles. *Special Edition Racing Truck and Superbike - Themed after Eurogamer and other media. *Patch 1.06 - Contains special edition Wulff Enduro dedicated to MS Community member NinjaAtHome. MotorStorm RC Festivals *Pro-Am Festival *Carnival Festival Vehicles Vehicle Packs The vehicles listed in these packs are also available separately. *Elite Off-Road Pack *Elite Sports Pack *Mischief Vehicle Packs Limited Edition RC Vehicles *Italia Buttercream *Patriot Enforcer *Atlas Excavator Individual RC Vehicles *Scion iQ *Duckie *The Domino *Voodoo Undertaker *Wasabi Lightning *Wombat Junior *Wulff Weenie *Bumper *Atlas Earthquake *Patriot Stretch Veteran Vehicles *Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT *Jester Super BXR Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm RC